


That Grin

by monkeydra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Grin

Saïx’s eye had developed a fascinating twitch, and Axel was enjoying the show. Before he could go into berserk mode, he spun on his heel and walked away, determined to be the bigger person. The redhead grinned and followed him, watching the blue-haired man tense when he realized he was being trailed.

“Don’t you have a mission to do?” he asked irritably.

“Already finished,” he replied immediately, getting an impish glee from his old friend’s annoyance. Saïx let out an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep, hopefully calming breaths. The Superior would not be happy if he took out half of the castle in his fury.

Again.

“And neither do you, for once,” he continued. How Axel managed to get information on who had missions when Saïx was the one in charge of them, he would never know. He growled when Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and forcibly led him away from the section of Castle Oblivion containing his room.

“Axel, let go of me.”

He was very obviously ignored.

He lifted his hand to summon his claymore when Axel turned and shot him a mischievous grin. Defeated for now, he dropped his hand and glared at Axel, wanting his displeasure known.

He never could deny that grin.


End file.
